


Distraction

by multifunctional



Category: US Government
Genre: brief mention of trump x putin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifunctional/pseuds/multifunctional
Summary: This isn't libel because it is a work of fiction, written with the express intention of utilizing max mid-2000s fanfic vocab. Suck my ass, internet spies. Any resemblance to real places or real persons living or dead are completely intentional.





	Distraction

"To quell the heinous gossip, I need to impress this fact: I don't like little boys," Mike said firmly to the press. He grit his teeth, forcing himself to look around as calmly as he ever did. The image of intense blue eyes flashed across his mind as he made his assertion: Richard Spencer's gaze would be an omnipresence following him to his grave. At last, Mike's careful and slow sweep of the room found Richard, who became the sole recipient of his focus.  
  
"I like _men_."  
  
Gasps of shock and abject horror ripped through the crowd of people surrounding the Vice President. It took a whole three seconds before every reporter in the room began clamoring toward him, vying for the chance to be the first to get a fuller quote.  
  
"Mister Vice President, what do you mean by this?"  
  
"Mister Vice President, what about your wife?"  
  
"In previous interviews, Vice President, you have made statements about homosexuality being a disease and -"  
  
"That's _enough_ ," Mike smiled patiently. He lifted a hand to give a Vice-Presidential wave of farewell, knowing full well that they would be utterly unrelenting until the next time Russia would be brought up. As Donald Trump's right-hand man, he knew that the leaders of the two nations were becoming rather... comfortable with one another. He looked down at his feet and smirked to himself, ignoring the reporters as they tried to follow him. He had more pressing matters: Richard was waiting for him.  
  
"Goodbye," he said once more as he disappeared behind the heavy door into the White House.  
  
Of course, the fervor of the crowd was not at all dissuaded by his retreat, but leaning back against the door, Mike let out a long-term breath. He did not ever, _ever_ intend on making such a statement. He had planned on keeping his relationship with Richard a personal matter, well out of the view of the public.  
  
"How the hell did it come to this," he muttered, looking up to the ceiling in defeat.  
  
"Well, well," came the ring of a familiar voice over the sound of slow footsteps down the long hallway. "Quite a turn from the interview you meant to give, I'm sure."  
  
"Richard!"  
  
"You did _brilliantly_ , Michael."  
  
Richard opened his arms as he approached the Vice President, who stepped easily into his arms.  
  
"I would never have made that announcement if you hadn't been right in front of me."  
  
"Oh, you and your old man muttering," Richard teased. "Come on, I came out here to support you as you cleared your name. Didn't you want to see me?"  
  
Mike gave short, sharp laugh, pushing back from Richard to give him a stern look.  
  
"You are such a distraction sometimes."  
  
This comment inspired a dark look to take over his junior's face.  
  
"You tell me that, but you swear that you hold me above all else. Or... Or is that a challenge?"  
  
"A challenge?"  
  
"Yes," Richard said slowly. "A _challenge_."  
  
"You certainly seem to be taking it as such," Mike murmured. He leaned in close, taunting Richard with the promise of kisses. "Let's take this to the Office."  
  
Richard stood up a bit straighter and blinked in surprise.  
  
"The Office? The Oval Office?"  
  
"That's the one," came a hummed reply.  
  
Richard smirked.  
  
"Sounds dangerous."  
  
"No more than exposing our relationship to the whole world."  
  
"Ah, but you didn't mention me by name."  
  
"Not expressly, I suppose.... No matter. Come on."  
  
The elder took the younger by the hand and led him quickly down the many hallways of the White House toward the Oval Office. Ordinarily, he would not think twice about the incredibly high security of the place, but he tried his damndest to seem casual as he made his way inside and bid Richard follow, and follow he did.  
  
No sooner had the door closed than their combined weight fallen against it in a hungry scrabble of hands and lips and teeth. In a matter of seconds, Mike found himself breathless and positively buzzing with adrenaline, the thrill of doing something so damn scandalous in his boss' own office. He heard a shallow laugh through his dizziness, only barely registering the dangerous gleam in Richard's eye.  
  
"We... we should really be careful," he grinned.  
  
Richard only grunted in reply. He looked aside, trying to steady his own breathing. He knew how risky this behavior was, and he could only partially imagine the hell it would provoke should they be discovered. It was simultaneously terrifying and exciting.  
  
"You're right, Michael. We should... we should stop."  
  
"Wait, I didn't say stop."  
  
He pursed his lips, thinking carefully.  
  
"I did say 'be careful.' We can keep going, but... maybe we should move soon to another location."  
  
Richard looked up to see the mischief glimmering in the older man's eye. He gave a toothy smirk of his own.  
  
"Sounds _perfect_ , Mister Vice President."


End file.
